Conularis Eine Geschichte
by Brianna-Elona
Summary: Diese Story spielt parallel zu der Zeit in der HP & Co. ihr erstes Jahr meistern. Allerdings befinden wir uns auf einer Zaubererschule in Deutschland namens Conularis. Es gibt neue Charaktere und neue Abenteuer. Ungewöhnliche Freundschaften entstehen und
1. Kapitel 1 Briefe

Disclaimer: Die Welt, sowie bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, Story und alles drum herum gehört der Conularis Rollenspiel- Group.

Zusammenfassung: Diese Story war zu nächst ein Pen & Paper Rollenspiel (mitlerweile online: http:conularis.beep.de) , nun haben wir beschlossen es zu verschriftlichen. Es spielt nicht auf Hogwarts, sondern auf einer Schule im Schwarzwald namens Conularis. Es dreht sich um völlig neue Charaktere, die im selben Jahr wie HP die Schule beginnen und ebenfalls spannende Abenteuer erleben und unerwartete Freundschaften knüpfen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1 - Briefe

Der junge blonde Schönling hatte sich gerade aus dem großen Lehnsessel in der Empfangshalle, im Familienlandsitz in Dorset, erhoben und starrte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit auf den Familienstammbaum. Anmaßend schritt der Sohn des Malphas Andramelech an den Hauselfen vorbei, sie keines weiteren Blickes würdigend.  
Dragans überirdisch schönes Antlitz von königlicher Blässe wurde durch die eisige Kälte der glanzvollen eisblauen Augen akzentuiert, die ihm, gepaart mit dem sicheren und geschmeidigen Gang einer gefährlichen Raubkatze, eine unnahbare und enigmatische Aura verlieh. Dieser Wirkung war sich der Zauberer nur allzu bewusst - und er war stolz darauf. Jahrelang hatte er sich bemüht, seinem Vater und ewigem Vorbild zu ähneln und bekam im letzten Jahr die ersten Anzeichen von Malphas' Respekt und Achtung entgegengebracht. Der Junge war der einzige Erbe der Andramelechs, einer Familie, die zu den ältesten reinblütigen Zauberergeschlechtern gehörten. Auf der ganzen Welt waren sie berühmt als dünkelhafte hartleibige Verfechter der Theorie der Rassentrennung mit einem extrem ausgeprägten Klassenbewusstsein, die mit den dunklen Künsten vertraut waren und deshalb von den meisten Zauberern zwar verachtet, deswegen aber nicht minder respektiert wurden. In dem Moment flog ein Eule auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben ihm nieder .

Er schaute auf sie herab, als wäre sie ihm lästig. Doch diese hielt ihm ungehindert ihr Bein hin, an dem ein Brief befestigt war.

Der Brief aus Hogwarts dachte er und bückte sich um den Brief an sich zu nehmen. In smaragdgrünen geschwungenen Lettern stand sein Name darauf

_Dragan Malphas Andramelech_

_Athelhamptom Hall__  
__Puddletown (Dorset)__  
_

Die Eule, die darauf wartete, von dem jungen Andramelech wenigstens eine Schale Wasser zu bekommen, wartete vergebens.

"Gehe mir aus den Augen!", sprach Dragan streng und halblaut; er setzte einen Akzent auf jedes einzelne klar artikulierte Wort, um seiner Reputation als Andramelech genau zu entsprechen. Der Junge klang so gefährlich, dass die völlig irritierte Eule so schnell wie möglich davonflog.  
Endlich dachte er und ließ seinen Blick abermals über den Familienstammbaum gleiten.

Die Familie Andramelech stammte in direkter Linie von Salazar Slytherin ab und jetzt würde er die Schule besuchen die sein Vorfahre gegründet hatte. Das daran auch andere beteiligt waren ignorierte er.

Verbittert schaute er auf die Narbe an seiner rechten Hand , die aussah als hätte ihn ein Vampir gebissen. Er wusste jedoch allzu gut das es nicht so war .

Er war fünf als die Kobra ihn dort gebissen hatte. Er war ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins, aber er war kein Parselmund, das hatten sie damals vergebens getestet, sie waren keine Erben. Es gab nur einen Erben.

Abermals hing sein Blick am Familienstammbaum in dessen linker Ecke das Familienwappen thronte, das Familienwappen das die Schüler auf Hogwarts, aus dem Hause Slytherin, auf ihren Umhängen trugen . Nur ein Stück darunter war ein großes Brandloch. Dragan wusste allzu gut wer hier 'aus versehen' rausgebrannt wurde. Der Strang um Tom M. Riddle fehlte- Voldemort. Der einzige Erbe Slytherins.

Dragan seufzte, doch wurde er sich gleich dieser Schwäche bewusst, und sein Gesicht nahm wieder diesen harten gefühllosen Ausdruck an. Jahrelang hatte ihm sein Vater eingetrichtert das er keine minderwertigen Gefühle an sich heranlassen sollte, und das beherzigte er. Er der Nachfahre Slytherins.

Dragan drehte den Brief in seinen Händen. Er wollte gerade das Siegel brechen, doch hielt er plötzlich ein, das Siegel war nicht das von Hogwarts. Es war eine Eule auf dem Siegel. Wer in aller Welt schrieb ihm? Dragan hatte nur wenige Freunde und keiner von ihnen hatte eine Eule als Siegel. Dragans bester Freund war Draco Malfoy. Draco hatte schon vor einer Woche seinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen , das hatte er ihm erzählt. Also wo blieb seiner?

Dragan wollte den Brief gerade ungeöffnet in den Kamin schmeißen als die Neugier ihn packte. Er brach das Siegel und las...

Derweil bekam an einen anderem Ort noch jemand einen Brief , auch er trug das Siegel einer Eule......

Langsam schritt Brianna die Lützowstraße in Münster entlang. Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen nachdenklich in den heute so wunderbar blauen Himmel gerichtet. Ihre langen roten Haare, hatte das Mädchen wie gewöhnlich in einen Zopf geflochten und hochgesteckt. Den halben Tag hatte sie sich im Park aufgehalten.

Sie hatte jedoch nicht, wie die anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter gespielt, sondern nur starr in den Himmel geschaut, die Wolken beobachtend. Das elfjährige Mädchen war nicht besonders beliebt bei den Kindern in der Nachbarschaft und niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, Brianna anzusprechen und sie zum Spielen einzuladen.

Ihre Mutter hatte schon oft deswegen ihre Bedenken geäußert, sie redete häufig mit ihrem Vater darüber. Worte, welche nicht für Briannas Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren, aber die das Mädchen nichts desto trotz mitbekommen hatte. Seit früher Kindheit, hatte es ihre Mutter nicht geschafft etwas vor ihr geheim zu halten, noch hatte dies irgendwer anders geschafft. Wenn Brianna etwas hören wollte, dann bekam sie es auch mit. Manchmal ärgerte sie es ein wenig, dass ihre Mutter Bedenken hatte wegen ihr. Sie hatte ohnehin kein Interesse mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen. Sie las viel lieber ein Buch oder lief einfach durch die Gegend, die Menschen bei ihrem tun beobachtend. Sie hatte nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt, und hatte aber auch nie das Gefühl das ihr etwas fehle. Sie war nun mal anders und das wusste sie. Sie war nicht nur als Hexe geboren worden, sondern sie umgab noch ein anderes Geheimnis, welches sie auf Befehl ihrer Mutter niemanden erzählen sollte.

Es war gerade ein Uhr, als sie zu Hause ankam. Sie ging durch den schönen Vorgarten mit den duftenden Blumen und den gut riechenden Bäumen und betrat dann ihr Haus. Eine sanfte Frauenstimme erklang vom Esszimmer her: „Das wird auch langsam Zeit, Liebes. Das Essen ist fertig. Wasch dir die Hände und dann komm essen." Brianna tat wie ihr geheißen und nachdem sie sich gründlich die Hände gewaschen hatte ging sie ins Esszimmer.

Sie sog tief die Luft ein und betrachtete erfreut den Esstisch. Dort befand sich ihr Lieblingsessen: Klöße, Porree und Sauerbraten. Misstrauisch sah das Mädchen ihre Mutter an. „Hast du das etwa selbst gekocht?" fragte sie neckisch. Ihre Mutter sah sie grinsend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge," sagte sie zwinkernd, „das war Wooky, ich hatte sie für den Vormittag hier, jetzt setz dich und sag bloß deinem Vater nichts davon, der müsste auch gleich kommen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich strahlend weg. Brianna sah ihrer Mutter hinterher. Sie war etwas beleidigt, denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Wooky, ihr Hauself vormittags da war, ihre Mutter hätte ihr bescheid sagen sollen. Sie war noch immer misstrauisch. Ohne Grund hätte ihre Mutter nicht diesen Streit mit ihrem Vater riskiert. Ihr Vater hatte gerade heraus gefunden, dass er ein Squib war, und dass seine Eltern ihn aus diesem Grund ausgesetzt hatten. Er war als Muggel aufgewachsen und schätzte es nicht sehr, wenn Hauselfen im Haus herum liefen. Er sagte immer es sei zu gefährlich, falls ein Nachbar den Hauselfen sehen würde, würde es sicher Ärger geben.

Brianna fand das sehr schade. Sie hatte gerne Hauselfen um sich herum und liebte es auf ihrem Landsitz in Cornwall zu sein, wo all ihre Hauselfen lebten. Sie verlor sich so in ihren Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie ihr Vater nach Hause gekommen war. Strahlend lächelnd betrat er das Esszimmer. „Hier riecht es wunderbar! Wo sind meine beiden Lieblingsfrauen?" fragte er in den Raum hinein. Erst dann bemerkte er plötzlich, seine Tochter, und seine Laune schien sich ein wenig zu verschlechtern. „Brianna, wie oft hab ich dich schon gebeten??" fragte er mit leicht anklagendem Ton. Brianna sah etwas schuldbewusst zu Boden. Sie wusste genau was er meinte, in ihren Gedanken versunken hatte sie nicht gemerkt wie sie plötzlich verschwunden war, erst als die Stimme ihres Vaters sie aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte, war sie wieder aufgetaucht. Es hatte sich über die Jahre hin sehr gebessert, sie schaffte es immer mehr zu kontrollieren wann sie unsichtbar wurde und wann nicht, doch manchmal passierte es einfach noch. Ihr Vater war deswegen sehr besorgt, da er befürchtete ein Muggel könnte darauf aufmerksam werden und beginnen Fragen zu stellen. Sie wollte gerade antworten als ihre Mutter ins Esszimmer gewuselt kam.

„Seamus, da bist du ja!" sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Hallo Veria," war seine leicht kühle Antwort. Seine schlechte Laune missachtend setzte sich Briannas Mutter an den Tisch und sah freudestrahlend zu ihrer Tochter. „So und nun den Grund für das ganze hier. Brianna, ich habe hier etwas für dich." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Brief hervor. Sie reichte den Brief ihrer Tochter. „Er ist heute angekommen, ich war so frei ihn für dich entgegen zu nehmen. Die Eule wollte dir nicht in den Park folgen, schlaues Tier, dass sie nicht die Blicke der Muggel auf sich ziehen will..."

Brianna hörte schon kaum noch das Gerede ihrer Mutter. Sie schaute auf den Brief, sie bekam nur sehr selten Briefe und dieser war nun offensichtlich mit Eulenpost gekommen. Es war jedoch ganz sicher ihrer. In smaragdgrünen Buchstaben stand dort ihr Name:

_Brianna Elona Mitchell-Mayer_

_Lützowstraße Haus Nummer 45_

_Münster_

Brianna sah sich den pergamentenen Umschlag genauer an und plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Natürlich, sie musste nun endlich Nachricht von einer Zaubererschule bekommen haben. Das war das einzige was sie erwarten konnte. Langsam brach sie das Siegel auf dem eine Eule zu sehen war. Die erwartungsvollen Blicke ihrer Mutter auf sich spürend entfaltete sie den Brief und las...

Er ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, vorbei an dem antiken Bücherregal in dem sich fast ausschließlich Geschichtsbücher befanden. Vielsagende Titel wie "Conularis- Eine Geschichte" und "Legenden der Zaubereigeschichte". Er ging zum Fenster und betrachtete seine Schule. 25 Jahre lang war er jetzt schon Schulleiter, er strich sich über seine grauen kurzen Haare. Er war noch so jung gewesen als er die Schule von seinem Vater übernahm, gerade 28. Seitdem hatte er schon sehr viele Jahrgänge begleitet, und im nächsten Jahr würden wieder neue Schüler kommen und einige würden wieder abgehen mit einen soliden Bildung und einer Chance auf einen guten Job, die meisten würden Familien Gründen und ihre Kinder würden eines schönen Tages auch auf diese Schule kommen und er würde auch sie ein Stück weit auf ihrem Lebensweg begleiten. Er liebte es junge Menschen erwachsenwerden zu sehen und er wusste einige von ihnen würden großes erreichen. Dann bewegte er sich vom Fenster weg und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, er betrachtete die Liste der neuen Schüler, und er Freute sich das es so viele waren. Er war wieder mal sehr gespannt auf diese Schüler. Dann nahm er ein Pergament zur Hand und begann voller Vorfreude zu schreiben. Er kannte den Text schon auswendig, denn er benutzte ihn jedes Jahr. Nachdem er den Text auf an die 70 Pergamente kopiert hatte begann er die Namen selber hinzuzufügen und auch selber zu Unterzeichenen. Dann ließ er die Briefe mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes in vorgefertigte Briefumschläge gleiten, in welchen sich schon die "Einkaufsliste" befand, sie war mit das wichtigste in diesem Jahr, auf ihr stand alles was sie brauchen würde. In einigen Briefen war ebenfalls noch ein Heftchen dabei, indem es darum ging die Zaubererwelt für Muggel verständlich zu machen. Er war immer wieder erstaunt wie schnell auch die Muggelgeboren lernten und wie schnell sie sich daran gewöhnten Zauberer und Hexen zu werden. Er schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und zwei Hauselfen erschienen. Er gab ihnen die Anweisung, die Briefe augenblicklich loszuschicken. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und dachte darüber nach was die neuen Schüler für ein interessantes Abenteuer sein würden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich freue mich Dir mitteilen zu können das Du in der Conularis Oberschule für Hexen und Zauberer aufgenommen wurdest. Der Zug fährt am 1. September um 11 Uhr , vom Hauptbahnhof Berlin , Gleis 3 5/14 ab. Das Zugticket sowie eine Liste von benötigten Sachen liegen diesem Brief bei._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Eduardus von Eulenwandler_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Die Schüler haben folgende Dinge mitzubringen:__  
__1 Zinnkessel Standart Größe 2__  
__1 Zauberstab__  
__2 Zaubererumhänge Schwarz__  
__Federkiel und Pergament__  
__Tintenfass__  
__Bücher: __  
__Miranda Habidt Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1 __  
__Bathilda Bagshof Geschichten der Zauberei __  
__Emeric Wendel Verwandlung für Anfänger __  
__ Wilbert Slinkhard Theorie magischer Verteidigung __  
__Lurch Scamander Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind __  
__Phyllinda Spore Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_

_Außerdem ist es den Schülern gestattet ein Haustier sowie einen Rennbesen mitzubringen_

...Dragan konnte nicht glauben was er dort las. Er ein Nachfahre Slytherins sollte nicht nach Hogwarts gehen? Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit vergaß er völlig die Fassung zu bewahren. Wütend machte er sich auf den Weg zum privaten Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Das dies am ganz anderen Ende des Hauses lag und das dieses Haus so verdammt groß war, ärgerte ihn zum ersten Mal und brachte ihn noch mehr in Rage. Dragan begann zu laufen, dann zu rennen und kam schließlich am Arbeitszimmer seinen Vaters an.- Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er herein , sein Vater der sich von einem plötzlichen Überfall überrascht fühlte , hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn nun auf Dragan. "Was erlaubst du dir ?" sagte Malphas Andramelech kalt und schaute seinen Sohn ebenso kalt alt .

"Ich?" Dragan rann fassungslos nach Luft "Was erlaubst du dir? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Dragan sprach in Rage , er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Gefühle und knallte das Schreiben der Conularis Oberschule auf den Tisch "Ich werde da nicht hingehen , ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, wie jeder aus unserer Familie !" Dragan hatte es in einem Ton gesagt der keinen Wiederspruch duldete, doch dies machte keinen Eindruck auf Malphas , natürlich nicht, immerhin war dies sein Sohn und er war gerade Mal 11 Jahre. Malphas erhob sich und stand nun in voller Größe vor Dragan "Du wirst tun was ich dir sage , Sohn. Und solltest du es noch einmal wagen so mit mir zu sprechen wirst du dir wünschen nicht Teil dieser Familie zu sein!" Malphas sah seinen Sohn noch immer kalt an , kein Ausdruck von Wut stand in seinem Gesicht. Dragan versuchte es erneut "Aber.." weiter kam er nicht , er hörte noch den "Crucio!" aus dem Mund seines Vaters , dann schon nahm er außer den Schmerzen nichts mehr war. Er krümmte sich auf dem Boden...

...Briannas Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sie sah auf und grinste breit, endlich hatte sie bescheid von einer Zaubererschule, endlich würde sie mit Menschen zusammen sein, die ihr wenigstens ein bisschen ähnlich waren. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, auch auf einer Zaubererschule würde sie noch anders sein, aber sie freute sich dennoch und strahlte ihre Eltern offen an. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihre Mutter innig. Diese lächelte nur und sagte in sanftem Ton: „Und, freut es dich denn?" Brianna nickt nur eifrig, während ihr Vater da saß und die beiden leicht verwirrt beobachtete. Schließlich räusperte er sich. Briannas Mutter sah ihm glücklich in die Augen. „Unsere Tochter geht ab September auf die Conularis Oberschule für Hexen und Zauberer!" sagte sie in stolzem Ton. Fast wie Brianna es hätte erwarten können, machte ihr Vater kein freudiges Gesicht. Im Gegenteil, sein ohnehin schon missgelaunter Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen noch dunkleren Schimmer an. „Lasst uns essen," sagte er knapp und bestimmt, „wir reden später darüber, Veria!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er sich von den Köstlichkeiten die auf dem Tisch standen und begann zu essen. Brianna warf ihrerr Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese mit einem aufmunternden, jedoch leicht zweifelnden Lächeln erwiderte. Nach dem Essen wurde Brianna von ihrem Vater angehalten nach oben zu gehen. Ihren Eltern erneut einen leicht enttäuscht fragenden Blick zu werfend, erhob sich Brianna und verließ das Esszimmer, jedenfalls für eine Sekunde, die nächste Sekunde stand sie bereits wieder im Raum, nicht sichtbar für die, die jetzt über sie redeten.

„Sie kann noch nicht auf diese Schule gehen," sagte ihr Vater finster und ohne seiner Gemahlin in die Augen zu sehen. Hätte er dies getan, wäre er dem gefährlichsten Blick der Veria Mitchell-Mayer begegnet den Brianna je gesehen hatte. „Natürlich kann sie. Sie kann und sie wird und zwar ab 1. September diesen Jahres." Erwiderte ihre Mutter bestimmt.

„Veria, Liebes," erklang nun sanft seine Stimme, „Brianna ist noch nicht in der Lage sich zu kontrollieren. Es passiert nicht mehr so häufig wie noch vor einiger Zeit, das gebe ich ja zu, aber dennoch schafft sie es noch nicht, ganz zu kontrollieren wann sie verschwindet und wann nicht. Du weißt besser als ich, dass es gefährlich für sie sein könnte, wenn jemand dahinter kommt. Das sie mit ihrem Blut, bei Leuten wie deiner Familie Aufmerksamkeit erregt." Er seufzte und sah seiner Frau nun fest in die Augen. Brianna dachte daran wie ihr Vater sich wohl gerade an jene Zeit erinnerte, die sie nicht mehr im Gedächtnis hatte, von der ihr ihre Mutter jedoch schon so oft erzählt hatte. Die Zeit, in der sie, verfolgt von Schwarzmagiern, in Irland Unterschlupf finden mussten. Wie Brianna, wohl der einzige Mensch seit Jahrtausenden, das Blut der irischen Kobolde zum Schutz von ihnen bekommen hatte und immer wieder die Warnung ihrer Mutter, nie jemandem etwas von diesem Schutz zu erzählen.

Nun seufzte auch ihre Mutter. „Seamus, unsere Tochter hat es geschafft sich in diesem letzten Jahr sehr zusammen zu reißen. Ich vertraue ihr, sie wird ihr Geheimnis behüten können, und niemand wird dahinter kommen und schon gar nicht Hand an sie legen." Brianna schauderte leicht. Hand an sie legen klang so gefährlich, als wäre sie in ernster Gefahr. Das gefiel ihr nicht, sie schwor sich innerlich ihrer Mutter zu beweisen, dass sie es tatsächlich für sich behalten konnte, ihr Geheimnis. Seamus nickte: „Du musst es wissen Veria, ich will nur nicht meine Tochter irgendwann tot, oder in Gefangenschaft von irgendwelchen,...irgendwelchen irren Zauberern sehen, die sie für sich nutzen wollen." Sagte er bedrückt. „So etwas werde ich nie zu lassen, das weißt du Seamus," sagte Veria leise, aber bestimmt. Dann griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche und reichte ihrem Mann ein Buch. „Geh hoch und gib ihr das!" sagte sie lächelnd. Brianna drehte sich um und ging schnellen, jedoch leisen Schrittes nach oben in ihr Zimmer, sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und wartete auf die Ankunft ihres Vaters, die Worte ihrer Eltern nicht vergessend.

Keine Minute später kam ihr Vater herein. Er lächelte sie an und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Sein Gesicht sah alt und von Sorgen überzogen aus, doch sagte er in freundlicher Stimme: „Es freut mich sehr für dich, dass du auf dieser Schule angenommen bist, Liebling." Er reichte ihr das Buch, welches zuvor ihre Mutter ihm gereicht hatte. ‚Conularis- Eine Geschichte' stand darauf. Brianna umarmte ihren Vater liebevoll und sagte in ihrem kindlichsten Ton, von dem sie wusste das ihr Vater ihn am meisten schätzte: „Danke Papa!"...

.... Dragan stand wieder auf den Beinen und sah seinen Vater ohne jeglichen Ausdruck von Gefühlen an "Du wirst auf die Conularis Oberschule gehen!" hörte er Malphas sagen, der Schmerz pochte noch in seinem Körper, "Ja Vater!" kam ohne Wiederrede aus seinem Mund.


	2. Kapitel 2 Einkäufe

Disclaimer: Die Welt, sowie bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, Story und alles drum herum gehört der Conularis Rollenspiel- Group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2 – Einkäufe

Brianna hielt sich den Kopf, als sie aus dem Kamin im ‚Gehobenen Zauberstab' trat und einen Schritt zur Seite ging. Ihre Mutter folgte ihr unmittelbar und lächelte sie freudig an, Brianna lächelte zurück. Veria beugte sich vor und klopfte leicht den Ruß von Briannas blauem Zaubererumhang. Als sie merkte, dass dies wohl erfolglos sein würde, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, nahm ihren Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn einmal und schon waren beide vom Schmutz befreit. „Also," sagte sie zufrieden, „auf in die Merlinallee." Brianna nickte und verließ das Lokal in dem sie so eben angekommen waren. Ihre Mutter nickte höflich mal diesem, mal jenem Zauberer zu, bemühte sich jedoch dabei ihre Tochter nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Brianna trat hinaus in die Merlinallee, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter hier war. Doch jedes Mal war sie wieder beeindruckt von der Masse an Zauberern und Hexen, welche geschäftig hier hin und her eilten. Auf der breiten Straße befanden sich unzählige Geschäfte, welche ausschließlich der Zaubererwelt angehörenden Menschen, bzw. Wesen, dienten. Weit über den vielen kleinen Geschäften ragte das große schneeweiße Gebäude, namens Gringotts hinaus. Die Zaubererbank und alles was zu ihr gehörte, hatte Brianna schon immer fasziniert, die Leitung durch die Kobolde, die Arbeit Gringotts' im Ausland,... so hing das Mädchen ihren Gedanken nach während sie die Zaubererstraße in Berlin betrachtete. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass ihre Mutter sie leicht an der Schulter berührte und sie sanft nach vorn drückte. „Als erstes kaufen wir deinen Zauberstab, Liebes. Das ist schließlich das wichtigste bei der Ausbildung zur Hexe." Sagte sie freudig. Sie gingen die Straße entlang und blieben vor einem Geschäft mit der Aufschrift: „Ollivanders – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr." stehen. Sie betraten den Laden, und Brianna konnte sich nicht verkneifen ob der etwas schäbigen Einrichtung die Nase zu rümpfen. Ihre Mutter trat jedoch geradewegs auf die Theke zu und räusperte sich laut. Von hinten kam ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann welcher die beiden freundlich anlächelte. „Ah, willkommen. Sie brauchen ein Zauberstab?" er sah in Briannas Richtung, „Erstzauberstab nehme ich an?" Brianna nickte unsicher und ihre Mutter übernahm das Wort. „Ja richtig, meine Tochter hier bekommt ihren ersten Zauberstab, sie besucht ab diesem Jahr die Conularis Oberschule," erklärte sie stolz. Der Mann nickte und begab sich ohne ein weiteres Wort nach hinten. Er kam mit ein paar Kartons unter dem Arm wieder nach vorne. Den ersten öffnete er, entnahm ihm den Zauberstab und drückte ihn Brianna in die Hand. „So schwing mal diesen," zu Veria gerichtet sagte er, „das ist Eiche, 9 Zoll, Einhornhaar." Doch kaum hatte er seine Erklärung beendet sprang auch schon eine Vase auf der Theke in die Luft. Betroffen lächelnd legte Brianna den Zauberstab wieder weg. „Nicht der richtige, schätz ich," sagte sie höflich, sah jedoch kurz zu Boden um ihr breites Grinsen zu verbergen. Der Verkäufer packte den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Karton und nahm den nächsten heraus. „Dieser ist Ahorn und Phönixfeder, 7 Zoll. Schwing ihn." Brianna schwang auch diesen, doch der erwartete Knall einer erneuten Explosion blieb aus, stattdessen sprühten grüne Funken aus seinem oberen Ende. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die Gesichter aller beteiligten. Veria sah ihre Tochter äußerst stolz an. „Gut, ich denke mal das wäre er. Was macht das nun?" fragte sie bestimmt. „Das macht 35 Galleonen. Soll ich ihn einpacken?" erwiderte er. Veria holte aus ihrer Tasche 35 Galleonen und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Nein einpacken ist nicht nötig, vielen Dank." Sie nahmen den Stab und verließen dann das Geschäft. Anschließend suchten sie zu nächst einmal Gringotts auf, um sich für einen Großeinkauf zu rüsten. Geschlagene zweieinhalb Stunden später, vier schwere Einkaufstüten tragend befanden sie sich nun auf dem Weg zur Menagerie, dem Tiergeschäft der Merlinallee. Brianna hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Mutter immer Mal wieder stehen blieb um verschiedene Zauberer und Hexen zu begrüßen. Im Tierladen sah sie sich dann strahlend um. Sie lief hin und her und besah sich die verschiedenen Tiere, besonders die Eulen hatten es ihr angetan. Ein kleiner, brauner Waldkauz saß auf einem Ast und sah Brianna unverblümt an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und nach scheinbar endloser Zeit öffnete der Vogel seinen Schnabel und ein „Puh-hu u u" entrang ihm. Brianna grinste und nickte. „Mama, diese hier. Sie möchte ich," sagte sie bestimmt. Ihre Mutter trat mit einer Verkäuferin hinzu. „Eine wunderbare Wahl junge Dame," sagte die Verkäuferin herzlich und nahm den Vogel aus dem Käfig nur um ihn erneut in einen kleineren zu verfrachten und ihn Brianna zu reichen. Kurz drauf befanden sich Mutter und Tochter auch schon wieder auf dem Weg zum ‚Gehobenen Zauberstab'. Glücklich über all ihre tollen neuen Sachen, besonders den Nimbus 2000 und die ganzen Bücher die sie sich hatte kaufen dürfen, verließ Brianna gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter die Merlinallee wieder...

Zur selben Zeit war auch Dragan mit den letzten Einkäufen beschäftigt, er hatte jedoch keinen Blick für das Außergewöhnliche. Gringotts war für ihn einfach eine Bank und die vielen Zauberer und Hexen waren sein Alltag. "Cosmo!" keifte er den kleinen Hauself an, der schwerbepackt hinter ihm hereilte. Viel war von dem Hauself nicht mehr zu erkennen . Einzig seine Ohren schauten, hinter mehreren Tüten und Kartons, dem neuen Nimbus 2000, einer weißen Schneeeule und den Schuluniformen, hervor "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit also beeil dich gefälligst ... oder soll ich dir Beine machen!" Dragans Blick war finster und arrogant. "Ja Meister , verzeiht mir Meister!" stammelte der Hauself und verbeugte sich vor Dragan so gut es ihm möglich war , ohne die Sachen fallen zu lassen. Mit großen Schritten eilte Dragan weiter, schuppste ab und zu andere Erstklässler zur Seite die den Charme der Winkelgasse mit offenem Mund bestaunten und störte sich nicht an ihren Beschwerden. Er blieb nur selten stehen und das nur um mit Bekannten aus ebenfalls reinblütigen Familien zu sprechen. Oder um einem Laden in der Nokturngasse einen Anstandsbesuch abzustatten. Dragan war schon immer lieber in der Nokturn- als in der Winkelgasse. Hierher kamen keine Bastarde oder Schlammblüter. Hier war alles düster und hatte den Charme der ihm gefiel.   
"Cosmo , bring meine Sachen nach Hause , Ich komm nach!" herrschte er den Hauself im Befehlston an "In Ordnung Meister , wie ihr wünscht Meister !" und Cosmo machte sich schwerbepackt auf den Weg. Dragan hatte nur seinen Zauberstab bei sich behalten, etwas das er nie aus der Hand legen, geschweige denn seinem Hauselfen anvertrauen würde.

Es stimmte der Zauberstab hatte ihn ausgewählt, aber auch er hatte gleich gefühlt das es der Richtige war. Eine ungeheure Kraft hatte ihn durchströmt als er den Zauberstab berührte.

Sein Zauberstab war aus schwarzem Ebenholz und Kobragiftzahn 10 3/4 Zoll. "Ein wahrer Slytherin eben", dachte er und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Malfoy Manner. Er war mit Draco verabredet . "Draco würde nach Hogwarts gehen" , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf "und ich, nur weil Dumbledore senil wird, muss auf diese Schule in Deutschland. Vielleicht hat mein Vater recht , zu viele Schlammblüter und jetzt auch noch St. Potter. Hogwarts geht den Bach runter."


	3. Kapitel 3 Gleis 3 514

Ich hoffe mal, bald mehr Reviews zu bekommen, aber hier schon mal das dritte Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3- Gleis 3 5/14

Dragan sah zu wie der Hauself seine Koffer im Zug verstaute und dann schaute er über den Bahnsteig

_°°° Berlin Hauptbahnhof , Gleis 3 5/14, und dann dieser Fahrkartenautomat... das hat doch kein Stil!°°°_

Die Schüler rannten wie Ameisen auf einem Ameisenhaufen hin und her und die Muggelgeborenen die mit einem Plop auf dem Bahnsteig erschienen, rissen die Münder weit auf und standen im Weg, er sah sogar welche rumflennen, die jetzt schon Heimweh hatten.

_°°°Unglaublich°°°_

dachte er

_°°°es ist unglaublich wie sich diese Schlammblüter... Muggelgeborenen benahmen... jetzt berichtige ich mich schon beim Denken, hat doch keiner gehört°°° _

Auf die Lippen des 11jährigen stahl sich ein Lächeln welches jedoch gleich wieder verschwand. Er wurde so erzogen, keine Gefühle zeigen, kaum Gefühle haben und immer die Form wahren

_°°°... und ich bin doch erst 11, ein Kind. Pah ein Kind, er war nie ein Kind, kindisches Verhalten ist minderwertig. Er war ein junger Erwachsener, nie hatte sein Vater es zugelassen das er sich einfach wie ein Kind benahm, alles hatte seinen Zweck, schließlich musste man den jungen Gentleman vorzeigen können. Aber er verstand auch nicht den Sinn an Rumgetobe und blödsinnigem Albernheiten. Wenn er was spielen wollte so trieb er Sport, spielte Quidditch, ausserdem wann sollte er schon Zeit haben zu spielen, er hatte Privatunterricht seit er denken kann, dazu den Unterricht in Etikette, und dann die ganzen Empfänge seiner Mutter auf der er anwesend sein musste. _

_Bei seinem besten Freund Draco Malfoy war es nicht anders. Lucius würde ihn auch nicht spielen lassen.°°°_

Eine Erinnerung belustigte Dragan.

_°°°Einmal hatte er herumgealbert und gespielt... mit Draco, bei den Malfoys im Garten... heimlich. Aber es ging damals weder darum, dass sie spielen oder herumalbern wollten, es ging darum sich selbst zu beweisen das ihre Eltern ihnen mal gar nichts verbieten können. Das war wirklich kindisches Verhalten !°°°_

Dragan verdrehte die Augen schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ließ seinen Blick über die neuen Mitschüler wandern.

Ein blond gelocktes Mädchen mit blauen Augen hatte doch tatsächlich einen Teddybären, mit einer roten Schleife um den Hals, dabei

_°°°...und versteckte das Ding nicht mal. Und diese schreckliche Muggelkleidung °°°_

Das Muggelmädchen wurde von einem weiteren Erstklässler, welcher ziemlich dicklich war, einen Schokoriegel im Mund hatte und gerade durch den Fahrkartenautomat kam, umgerannt und sofort ging das Rumgezicke los

_°°°So was erbärmliches°°°_

Dragan drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, seine Mutter war nicht mitgekommen, sie hatte keine Zeit, heute Abend gab sie einem Empfang...

_°°° wie so oft°°°_

...und musste alles vorbereiten.

Dragan nickte seinem Vater zu "Vater!" dieser erwiderte das Nicken "Sohn, mach die Familie stolz!" das war mehr als Dragan erwartet hatte, abermals nickte er und stieg dann in den Zug.

Hier im Zug war es ziemlich ruhig, die meisten Schüler standen noch draußen und verabschiedeten sich...

_°°°ach so herzzerreißend°°°_

... von ihrer Familie. Dragan ließ sich in einem noch freiem Abteil nieder und schaute in die Masse an Schüler, sein Vater war schon gegangen.

Indem Moment wurde die Tür zu seinem Abteil aufgeschoben und eine ungeheuer grelle Stimme ließ Dragan zusammenzucken "Draaagaaaan? Bist duuuuu es? Ich dachte ein Slytherin geht nach Hoooogwaaaarts ?" Dragan kannte diese Stimme. Tanya Nachtschatten. Er würde nie verstehen warum sie ihm hinterherlief

_°°°Schön, sie war reinblütig und schon auf mehreren Empfängen seiner Eltern aber sie war ein Mädchen und sie war neeeerviiiiiiiig°°°_

äffte er in Gedanken ihre Stimme nach

"Hi Tanya!" sagte Dragan nur nebenbei und wollte gerade wieder seinen Gedanken nachgehen, als ihn diese schreckliche Stimme wieder unterbrach

"Leuuuuuteeeee, schaut mal wer hiiiiiieeer ist!"

Und schon kamen weitere bekannte Gesichter in das Abteil.

_°°°Virginia Paatron, die beste Freundin von Tanya und ruhiger als sie, aber anhänglich und ausserdem ein Mädchen. Michael Denser , den konnt' man gut ertragen, er war nett und ruhig, Gregor Dosenstil und Thomas Dornbusch, sie sahen beide aus als währen sie in einen Schwelltrank gefallen und das mit 11 Jahren°°°_

Mehr hatte er sich nie mit ihnen beschäftigt

_°°°Lohnte es sich überhaupt sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen?°°°_

"Hi Dragan!" kam es kurz nacheinander aus den Mündern "Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen?"

"Klar, setzt euch!" war sein Kommentar dazu und schon pflanzten sich alle nieder, die Ruhe war vorbei, Dragan schaute aus dem Fenster, gab zwischendurch kurze Kommentare ab, welche die anderen zufrieden stellten, und dachte an

_°°°Mädchen , verdammt wie kommen die jetzt in meinen Kopf, Mädchen sind blöd, und ich muss sie nicht mögen , auch wenn ich mal ein Mädchen heiraten muss, wer sagt das ich die mögen muss die ich heirate, es geht nur um den Fortbestand der Andramelechs um sonst nichts...°°°_

"Dragan? Was meinst du dazu?" wurde er nun von Gregor angesprochen

Doch Dragan hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung worum es geht , er versuchte möglichst nicht zu fragend zu schauen , zum Glück erklärte sich Gregor

"Wir durften Besen mitnehmen, meinst du wir dürfen ins Quidditchteam?"

"Du willst für Artunatos spielen?" antwortete Dragan mit einer Gegenfrage

"Wie? ich komm nicht nach Artunatos. Ehrlich nicht, ich bin Reinblut seit Generationen, ich kann dir meinen Stammbaum zeigen..."

Dragan konnte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, doch wurde er gleich wieder ernst

"Haha, und ich Fall drauf rein!" Alle fingen an zu Lachen ... Dragan hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt und verpasste, wieder seinen Gedanken nachgehend, die Lobeshymne auf ihn die Virginia und Tanya begannen.

Brianna sah sich in dem Bahnhof um. Sehr viele, fast viel zu viele Menschen gingen hier geschäftig und sehr eilig zu ihren Bahnsteigen. Vor sich her schob das junge Mädchen ihren Kofferkarren. Zwei große und schwere Koffer lagen darauf, sowie ein langer Kasten in dem sich offenbar ihr Besen befand.

Ihr Vater, gekleidet wie üblich, mit einem dunkel-blauen Hemd und einer schwarzen Jeans, trug den Käfig in dem sich die kleine Waldkäuzin Athena befand, Briannas bereits sehr treue Eule. Veria Mitchell-Mayer, sich wie immer nicht an den Blicken der Muggel störend, schritt schnellen und stolzen Schrittes voran. Abrupt blieb sie jedoch stehen, was ihren blauen Zaubererumhang galant um sie her flattern ließ.

Brianna, die leicht in Gedanken versunken war, musste sich von ihrem Vater helfen lassen, um ihrer Mutter, ob des abrupten Stehenbleibens nicht den Karren in die Hacken zu schieben. Ein missbilligender Blick ihres Vaters ließ ihr gewahr werden, dass sie aufhören soll zu träumen.

Brianna seufzte leicht und sah dann lächelnd zu ihrer Mutter, welche jedoch plötzlich verschwand. Irritiert sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Vater. „Und jetzt?" fragte sie unsicher. Ihr Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. Vor ihnen stand ein Fahrkartenautomat, offenbar defekt. Irgendetwas hatte ihre Mutter daran gemacht als sie verschwand.

Seamus Mitchell trat an den Automaten heran und untersuchte ihn mit seinen Blicken. „Sie wird es sicher gleich merken, Anna. Sie kommt bestimmt gleich wieder." Sein Blick jedoch eröffnete seine Zweifel. Brianna sah unsicher auf ihre Uhr, sie waren glücklicherweise früh dran und doch hoffte das Mädchen, dass ihre Mutter sich bald an sie erinnern würde. Da tauchte die Frau auch schon mitleidig lächelnd vor dem Kartenautomat, geradewegs in den Armen ihres Ehemannes auf. „Verzeiht mir ihr zwei, ich hab nicht dran gedacht!"

Typisch dachte Brianna, wenn ich in Gedanken oder verträumt bin, bekomme ich strafende Blicke, aber sie darf es, pah, typisch!

Veria nahm Seamus und Brianna, drückte einen Knopf am Automaten und –schwups- standen alle drei, auf dem Bahnsteig 3 5/14.

Noch waren nicht sehr viele Leute anwesend, auf dem Bahnsteig.

Gut so, endlich mal ein Ort der nicht überfüllt ist, schoss es Brianna durch den Kopf.

Sie betrachtete den großen Zug, in den sie gleich einsteigen und welcher sie in einen neuen Abschnitt ihres Lebens bringen würde. Ihr Vater hatte sich bereits daran gemacht die beiden schweren Koffer im Zug zu verstauen, wobei ihm ihre Mutter lächelnd und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes half.

Als alles verstaut war, ging Seamus auf seine Tochter zu. Er stellte den Käfig neben ihr ab und sah streng zu ihr herunter. „So, ich muss nun wieder los. Deine Mutter wird noch hier bleiben. Benimm dich an der neuen Schule und streng dich an, dich unter Kontrolle zu halten, Anna. Enttäusche mich nicht, Kind." Damit beugte er sich nach unten und umarmte sie. Brianna erwiderte die Umarmung knapp. „Natürlich, Dad, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen," sagte sie ernst und ohne Gefühlsregung in ihrem Gesicht.

Ihr Vater verließ den Bahnsteig und Brianna starrte noch lange auf den Punkt, an welchem ihr Vater verschwunden war, tief in Gedanken über ihn und seine letzten Worte versunken. Doch ihre Mutter riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie kniete sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter. Mütterlich zog sie dem Mädchen den smaragdgrünen Umhang zurecht. „Du musst daran denken, den Schulumhang anzuziehen, ehe du da bist!"

Ist das jetzt ihr ernst? Ich werde gleich für ein halbes Jahr weggehen, ohne sie sein und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun, als mir zu sagen, dass ich nicht vergessen dar mich umzuziehen

Brianna nickte nur lächelnd, sagte nichts. Veria stand wieder auf und ihr Blick schweifte über den Bahnsteig. Brianna folgte ihrem Blick.

Ihre Mutter drückte sie seitlich an sich heran, so als wolle sie, sie beschützen. Ihr Blick hielt an einer Familie fest, die wie Brianna erkannte ganz offensichtlich reinblütig war. Briannas Augen ruhten auf einem Jungen mit weißblonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen.  
"Das sind die Andramelechs," drang die Stimme ihrer Mutter an Briannas Ohren, „und das ist ihr Sprössling, ... Dragan,...glaub ich. Ich möchte, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst. Die Familie ist gut bekannt mit den Malfoys!" Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Brianna seufzte und sah wieder zu dem Jungen. Er hatte tatsächlich große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Cousin, Draco. Sie schüttelte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken an ihren blöden Cousin.

Langsam begann der Bahnsteig sich zu füllen und die ersten stiegen nun auch in den Zug ein. Brianna sah zu ihrer Mutter auf. „Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt auch einsteigen!" sagte sie direkt. Ihre Mutter strich ihr sanft lächelnd über den Kopf. „Ja, steig ein, Liebes! Ich warte noch hier, bis der Zug losgefahren ist," sagte sie freundlich. Sie beugte sich hinunter und drückte ihre Tochter fest. In ihren Augen standen dicke Tränen. „Ich werde dich vermissen, mein kleiner Schatz! Ich liebe dich! Und schreib mir, sobald du da bist, ja!" Langsam ließ sie ihre Tochter wieder los. Brianna lächelte ihre Mutter offen und stolz an. „Mach's gut, Mom!" mit diesen Worten drehte sie ihrer Mutter den Rücken zu und stieg, ihren Eulenkäfig in der Hand, in den Zug ein. Sie setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil, stellte ihren Vogelkäfig neben sich ab und nahm sich ein Buch aus ihrem kleinen Rucksack.

Sie war schon tief in die Geschichte der Schule vertieft, als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufsprang. Brianna scholt sich selbst, denn ob des Schreckens hatte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geblinkt. In der Abteiltür stand ein dicklicher Junge mit leicht dümmlichen Aussehen. „Hi, ich bin der Jonny, darf ich mich dazu setzen?" fragte er sie gerade heraus.

Brianna konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln und sich zu freuen. Noch nie wollte jemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben , und nun war hier dieser Junge, der ohne weitere Probleme sich zu ihr setzen wollte. Ihr neues Leben fing durchaus positiv an. „Hallo Jonny, ich bin Brianna Mitchell," sagte sie lächelnd, „bitte setz dich doch, hier ist ja noch alles frei!" Und ehe sie sich versah, war sie in ein Gespräch, mit einem nicht besonders intelligenten, aber dennoch netten Gegenüber vertieft.


	4. Kapitel 4 Conularis Oberschule

Dieses Kapitel dient einfach dazu die Schule vom Gelände her ein bisschen besser kennen zulernen. Das nächste Kapitel, was ich morgen oder übermorgen reinstellen werde, geht dann weiter mit Brianna und Dragan und der Ankunft der Schüler an der Schule.

**Kapitel 4- Die Conularis Oberschule für Hexen und Zauberer**

Es war halb 12, Prof. von Eulenwandler erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl, bald würde es nicht mehr so unerträglich still sein. Er musste schmunzeln Eduardos es ist immer das gleiche mit dir! er ging zu dem Fenster und beobachte das Schulgelände Mal sehen was dieses Jahr auf uns zu kommt. Ich hoffe die 1. Klässler leben sich schnell ein, aber das tun sie ja immer. Er stand eine ganze Weile am Fenster und betrachtete seine Schule, ja es war seine Schule, anders als in Hogwarts war er nicht einfach nur ein eingesetzter Schulleiter, er war der Besitzer. Eduardos von Eulenwandler wusste schon in seiner frühen Kindheit, dass er mal diese Schule leiten würde, genauso wie sein Vater und Großvater , Ur-Großvater, Ur-Ur-Großvater und deren Väter. Er war auch mit den beiden Brüdern verwand, die man als die Gründer bezeichnen konnte.

Er liebte diese Schule und er gab alles, es war sein Lebenswerk. Seine Gedanken schweiften umher und er erinnerte sich mit einem Schmunzeln an seinen ersten Schultag zurück: Er hatte nicht die Conularis Oberschule besuchen dürfen, und er war doch ein wenig neidisch auf die Schüler gewesen denen dieses vergönnt war, doch heute wusste er das es besser gewesen war. Er ging zu seinem Regal und nahm die Liste mit den ehemaligen Schülern heraus und betrachtete sie lange. Die Conularis Oberschule war klein, es gab nur zwei Häuser und in jedem Jahrgang nur um die 40 Schüler. Eduardos von Eulenwandler empfand diesen Fakt jedoch mehr als Segen und nicht als Fluch, denn dadurch kannte er jeden Schüler, er wusste genau wo ihre Stärken und ihre Schwächen lagen, und er war Stolz auf jeden Schüler der seine Abschlussprüfung bestanden hatte. Und er wusste das sie der Conularis Oberschule immer treu sein würden, er konnte auch heute noch auf seine Ehemaligen zählen, nicht nur das sie spendeten und ihre Kinder hier hinschickten, nein er wusste auch das wenn die Schule in Gefahr war ein Brief reichen würde und 95 der Ehemaligen würde alles geben damit die Schule weiter existiert.

Er blickte lächelnd auf und erspähte dadurch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Was schon halb eins. Ich muss doch noch einen Kontrollgang über das Schulgelände machen! Er erhob sich und verließ sein Büro.

Aus seinem Büro heraus kam er direkt in den Speisesaal, hier wurden während der Schulzeit die Malzeiten eingenommen. Die beiden Haustische waren im Moment nicht von Schülern besetzt wie sonst immer, er betrachtete lange das Schulwappen, eine Eule auf einem roten von blau durchzogen, bzw. blau mit einen rot durchzogen Hintergrund, je nachdem zu welchem der beiden Häuser man sich zugehörig fühlte, dass über dem Lehrertisch am Kopf dieses Raumes prangte.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf nach links, hier schienen die Farben blau und Silber eine ganz große Bedeutung zu haben, er betrat den weichen Waldboden und überprüfte dann den Zustand des großen, naturgemaserten, unlackierten Holztisch in der Mitte. Ja der ist in einem Topzustand! dann schaute er sich die Baumstümpfe genauer an die als Bank dienten. Ja auch in Ordnung. Aber da fehlt doch noch was? Ach ja die Schmetterlinge! mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flogen eine Vielzahl von Schmetterlingen fröhlich auf dieser Seite des Saals umher. Dann betrachtete er die Wand und lächelnd ließ er hier und da Waldblumen und wilden Efeu an der Wand und am Boden wachsen. Ja so ist es schön! So hätte sich auch Artunatos selbst, wohlgefühlt."

Dann machte er sich auf zur rechten Seite des Saals, hier dominierten die Farbe rot und Gold das Bild. Der lange, gut polierte Tisch aus dem besten Edelholz war sein erstes Ziel. Er betrachtet den Tisch ganz genau Da vorne ist ein kleiner Kratzer, mitten auf dem großen Wappen! Der muss verschwinden, der Tisch muss perfekt sein! Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und behob den Kratzer sehr schnell. Dann nahm er sich die goldenen gepolsterten Stühle vor und ein lächeln kam über seine Lippen Ja, die sind perfekt! Hier ist also alles in Ordnung dann wandte er sich den Rüstungen zu, sie waren von großer Bedeutung für diese Seite der großen Halle. Er schaute sie genau an, schnipste einmal und ein Hauself tauchte neben ihm auf er verbeugte sich leicht und sprach den Schulleiter mit seiner piepsenden Stimme an „Ja, Professor von Eulenwandler, Sir?" Professor von Eulenwandler, deutete auf die Rüstungen. „Ich glaube unsere Schmuckstücke hier müssen mal wieder richtig poliert werden. Sie glänzen nicht so schön wie ich es gerne hätte." Der Hauself verbeugte sich daraufhin tief und piepste „Ja, Professor von Eulenwandler, Sir, wir erledigen das sofort, Sir." Dann verschwand der Hauself auch wieder. Prof. Von Eulenwandler betrachte nun lange den Tisch und ließ dann mit seinem Zauberstab goldene Kerzenhalter auf dem Tisch auftauchen. So nun ist es Morgantus würdig!

Professor von Eulenwandler machte sich dann auf zum Lehrertisch, der an der hinteren Seite der großen Halle direkt zwischen den beiden Haustischen lag, er war sozusagen der Kopf der Halle und somit das was einem als erstes ins Auge sprang, wenn man die Halle betrat, hinter diesem das Schulwappen. Auch hier ließ er seinen Blick an den Stühlen und dem Tisch entlangschleifen Ja, in einem guten Zustand. Hier ist alles in Ordnung dann ging er zum Wappen und tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an woraufhin ein roter Teppich erschien der vom Lehrertisch direkt bis zum großen Eingangstor der Halle führte. Er ging zu dem Stuhl der am Lehretisch in der Mitte stand, sein Stuhl, er setzte sich hin und betrachtete lange die Halle Unsere Schule ist insgesamt kleiner als Hogwarts, aber unsere Halle ist mindesten genauso groß! Wenn nicht sogar noch viel größer! Ich sollte das nächste mal wenn ich bei Albus in Hogwarts bin genauer darauf achten! Er erhob sich und ließ seine Blicke nochmals über die beiden Haustische wandern. Dann machte er sich auf und folgte dem roten Teppich zum großen Tor und durchschritt dieses. Er betrat die Eingangshalle ihm gegenüber befanden sich das große Eingangstor, zu seiner linken und rechten befanden sich Gänge mit sehr vielen Türen auf beiden Seiten. Ich denke ich werde zuerst bei Professor Giftbecher vorbeischauen. Er machte sich auf und blieb bei der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite stehen und klopfte. Aus dem Zimmer war lediglich ein sehr unfreundlich und uneinladendes „Ja!" zu hören, doch Professor von Eulenwandler betrat, trotzdem mit einem Lächeln das Büro von Professor Giftbecher. Hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß eine ältere, schlanke Frau die Professor von Eulenwandler schlecht gelaunt, schon fast bösartig entgegen funkelte. Professor von Eulenwandler lächelte sie an „Guten Tag, Giselda! Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen ob in ihrem Haus, alles für das wiedereintreffen der Schüler geregelt ist. Sie wissen ja, schauen ob die Möbel noch gut und sauber sind, ob die Badezimmer einwandfrei sind und natürlich auch ob der Bestand in der hauseigenen Bibliothek, noch vollständig ist." Während er das sagte wanderten seine Auge durch ihr Büro. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes befanden sich an den Wänden überall Regale, in denen unzählige Zutaten säuberlich aufgereiht standen. Kessel in allen Größen, Schöpflöffel , Spachtel, Mörser, Messer, Messbecher und vieles mehr vervollständigten diese Sammlung. Darunter war auch ein großer Glasschrank der wie ein Tresor aussehen würde, wäre er eben nun nicht aus Glas. Darin befanden sich Zaubertränke und gefährliche Zutaten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein weiterer großer Tisch, dem man ansehen konnte das darauf gearbeitet wurde. Eine wahre Meisterin der Zaubertränke! Was ich für ein Glück hab, das gerade sie diese Stelle angenommen hat! Sie ist die beste!" Ein sehr unfreundliches „Ja das habe ich Eduardos wie jedes Jahr! Und ich werde auch wie jedes Jahr die Erstklässler zur Hauseinteilung begleiten! Sonst noch was?" sie funkelte ihn böse und genervt an. Mit einem Lächeln schaute er wieder direkt zu Professor Giftbecher „Nein danke, Giselda das ist alles, bis später dann" er drehte sich um und verließ ihr Büro. Dann lief er den Gang entlang der von dieser Tür aus zuerst an mehreren Büros und Klassenräumen entlang führte dann durch einen überdachten Steinweg zu einer alten Burgruine, vor ihm stand eine recht beeindruckende Statue von einem Drachen. Er hielt kurz vor der Staute inne Morgantus, ja deine Schüler sind die edlen Sprösse unserer ältesten und Reinblütigsten Familien! Mutig, Listig, und untereinander verbunden in tiefer Freundschaft! dann machte er sich auf nach Norden, zuerst zum Kräutergarten, er musste ihn nicht überprüfen, denn der Kräutergarten war Professor Giftbechers Reich, sie pflegte ihn und nutzte ihn für ihren Unterricht in Pflanzenkunde, und er wusste ganz genau das der Kräutergarten und die Gewächshäuser in einem makellosen Zustand sein würden. Er genoss es einfach nur sich an den Beeten zu erfreuen in denen alle möglichen Sorten von schönen und weniger schönen, nützlichen Pflanzen heranwuchsen. Als nächstes führte ihn sein Weg zum See, es war ein schöner ruhiger See welcher im Sommer ganze Schülerzahlen anlockte die sich an seinem Ufer sonnten oder sich im Kühlen nass durch schwimmen, oder Wasserspielen erfrischten, er liebte es zu sehen wie seine Schüler sich dort amüsierten und sich so erholten um neue Kraft für ihre Ausbildung zu schöpfen. Das Pensum an dieser Schule war recht hart, es wurde von den Schülern mehr gefordert als auf Hogwarts. Er hasste es sich mit anderen Schulen zu messen, er nahm nur selten an Wettkämpfen der Schulen teil, böse Zungen behaupteten, das läge daran das seine Schule eine zurückgebliebene Dorfschule für weniger begabte Schüler sei, doch er wusste das es nicht so war, denn seine Schüler schafften bei den Abschlussprüfungen, die vom Ministerium überwacht wurden überdurchschnittliche Ergebnisse, und nur das zählte für ihn. Er wollte nur das seine Schüler ihre Träume verwirklichen konnten, alles andere zählte für ihn nicht. Vom See aus ging er nach Osten wo sich ein großes schwarzes Gebilde, finster entgegenstreckte es war eine Kathedrale, groß und unheimlich in schwarz, und verboten. Sie stand schon bevor die Schule hierhin gebaut wurde, und niemand wusste was genau auf ihn zukommen konnte wenn er sie betrat, über Jahrhunderte wurde alles böse, unerklärliche und gefährliche hier hineingebannt, und es lebte in der Kathedrale fort, an dem einen Tag konnte man sie betreten, und man fände nur ein paar Kunstwerke, aber beträte man sie an dem nächsten Tag wäre es durchaus möglich das man etwas gegenübersteht, was man in seinen kühnsten Alpträumen nie erwartet hätte. Welche Gefahren birgst du in diesem Jahr? Warum lässt du dich nicht einfach verschließen? Ach, wenn in diesem Jahr mal kein Schüler hineingehen würde, das wäre so schön! Aber sie werden es tun, es ist verboten und gefährlich, was kann es schöneres geben als dich zu betreten? etwas beunruhigt, machte er sich weiter auf den Weg, immer noch hielt er sich östlich, er kam dann zum Quidditchfeld. Ein großes Feld, die Tribünen, waren farblich unterschiedlich auf der linken Seite waren sie blau und silber, hier und da, waren Wappen mit einem Einhorn in das Holz eingelassen, auf der anderen Seite waren sie rot und gold, hier waren ebenfalls Wappen die jedoch einen Drachen zeigten. Auf der vorderen Tribüne war ein großer Stuhl aufgestellt, er war genau in der Höhe der Mittellinie, auf der Lehne befand sich das Schulwappen: blau-rote Linien, die von einer Eule dominiert wurden, das war sein Platz von dem aus er zwei-bis dreimal im Jahr das Quidditchspiel der beiden Häuser betrachtete. Er blieb auch beim Quidditch neutral, er freute sich für beide Häuser wenn sie einen Sieg davontrugen, und er freute sich auch für das Haus, dass den Schulpokal bekommen hatte. Auch das Quidditchfeld war in einem Topzustand und das wusste er ohne das er es überprüft hatte. Prof. Drill liebte Quidditch und pflegte das Quidditchfeld und das Flugfeld, welches sich etwas südlicher vom Quidditchfeld befand fast täglich. Er verließ das Quidditchfeld und ging östlich auf einen dunklen dichten Wald zu, der verbotene Wald erstreckte sich sehr weit im Osten des Schulgeländes, im Südosten wurde er heller und freundlicher, ab da fing der Artunatoswald an. Er betrachtete den Wald Der verbotene Wald auch er birgt gefahren. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken wer dieses Jahr wieder darein geht und danach von Professor Pflegeguth aufgepäppelt werden muss! mit diesen Gedanken folgte er dem Rand des verbotenen Waldes nach Süden, der dunkle Wald wurde heller und freundlicher. Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt in der Sonne und bald stand er auch schon vor einer sehr schönen Einhornstatue. Er hielt auch hier einen Moment an und betrachtete die Statue Artunatos! Deine Schüler üben sich in Toleranz anderen gegenüber und sind Gerecht und treu, bei dir zählen nur die Taten, Abstammung zählt nichts, hier zählt nur das Herz. Er schritt dann über einen Steinweg wieder auf die Schule zu und ging an mehren Klassenräumen vorbei, es waren ebensoviel wie auf der anderen Seite an der letzten Tür auf der linken Seite machte er halt und klopfte an. Eine freundliche, warme Frauenstimme erklang „Kommen Sie doch bitte herein!" er öffnete diese Tür mit einem Lächeln. Das Büro wirkte freundlich und einladend, ein großer Schreibtisch in der Mitte und eine kleine Sitzecke auf der linken Seite, man fühlte sich sofort heimisch und geborgen wenn man dieses Büro betrat. In der Sitzecke saß eine ältere, warm lächelnde Hexe mit braunem Haar „Guten Tag, Eduardos, möchtest du auch einen Tee mein lieber?" Professor von Eulenwandler lächelte Professor Mutzler an „Ja bitte, Mafalda, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob in deinem Haus alles in Ordnung ist, ob, die Hütten stehen und so." Professor Mutzler nickte freundlich und reichte Professor von Eulenwandler eine Tasse Tee, und hielt ihm nachdem er sie angenommen hatte, einen Teller mit Plätzchen hin. „Im Wald ist alles in Ordnung, meine lieben werden sich dort wie immer wohlfühlen." Professor von Eulenwandler nickte Professor Mutzler zu. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Uhr. Was schon halb fünf die Schüler kommen um sechs, und ich muss meine Rede noch vorbereiten Professor Mutzler hatte seinen Blick schon gedeutet. „Eduardos, es war sehr schön, das du vorbeigeschaut hast wir sehen und dann später in der großen Halle!" Professor von Eulenwandler erhob sich und lächelte Professor Mutzler freundlich an „Bis später Mafalda und ich danke dir vielmals für den Tee und das Gebäck!" er drehte sich um und verließ das Büro, und trat dann nach links direkt in die Eingangshalle, von dort aus ging er nach rechts durch das große Tor in die große Halle und von dort aus durch die vordere rechte Tür, in sein Büro. Dort setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und machte Notizen auf einem Pergament.


	5. Chapter 5

So vorweg möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass das einstellen dieses Kapitels so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte PC Probleme. So aber jetzt geht es weiter...Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Wie immer, alle bekannten Charaktere sowie die Welt gehören J.K. Rowling, alles andere gehört der Conularis Rollenspielgemeinschaft!

Kapitel 5

Der Zug verlangsamte sein Tempo und die Letzten legten sich noch schnell ihren Umhang um, ehe sie ihre Sachen wieder einpackten, welche sie im ganzen Zug, während der Zugfahrt, verteilt hatten.  
Ein blonder, recht gutaussehender eher schmächtiger 16jähriger Junge mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und einem strahlenden Lächeln begab sich derweil zum vorderen Teil des Zuges. Auf seinem schwarzen Umhang war das blausilberne Wappen mit dem weißen Einhorn darauf zusehen und man erkannte auch ein silbernes 'V' , welches das Wappen unterlegte und ihn als Vertrauensschüler auszeichnete.  
Ihm kam ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der wohl im gleichen Alter sein dürfte, entgegen.  
Auch ihn konnte man als sehr attraktiv bezeichnen, allerdings wirkte sein Blick alles andere als freundlich und offen. Er war kräftiger und schaute mit einem arroganten Blick umher. Auch ihn zierte das Vertrauensschülerwappen, jedoch war es bei ihm das das rotgoldene mit dem Drachen, welches ihn als Morgantus identifizierte.  
Na kommt jetzt ein doofer Spruch Besenbruch? Oder bist du jetzt zu feige, wo wir uns gegenüberstehen? dachte sich Arthur, Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Artunatos.  
Dean, der andere Junge bliebt vor ihm stehen "Na Schmidchen, freuen wir uns schon auf die kleinen süßen Schmetterlinge und Vögel in unserem süßen Wäldchen? Stimmt es eigentlich das ihr euch mit 40 Leuten ein Tipi teilt und eure Bedürfnisse einfach so im Wald verrichtet? Ist das der Grund, warum es bei euch immer so stinkt?" er rümpfte die Nase "Und Wasser zum Waschen scheint bei euch wohl auch Mangelware zu sein, oder? Im Moment scheinst du ja sauber zu sein aber im letzten Jahr? Oh, Mann, hast du gestunken!" er lächelte ihm hämisch ins Gesicht.  
Arthur Schmidt starrte ihm nur missmutig ins Gesicht.  
Der muss auch immer darauf rumhacken. Was kann ich dafür, wenn ich im Pflanzenkundeunterricht ausrutsche und in die Stinkmorcheln falle? Und wenn die Gifti auch nur einen Funken Fairness hätte, dann hätte sie mich nicht noch die Pausen dabehalten und mir Vorträge gehalten, so dass ich mich vor dem Arithmantik-Unterricht hätte waschen können.  
Dean Besenbruch wandte sich arrogant ab und stolzierte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei  
Der ist sogar zu doof um zu kontern! Aber er ist ja auch einer von den Schmidt-Trollen! Die sind genauso dumm wie die Muggel, oder sogar noch dümmer? Würde mich nicht wundern. Muggelfreunde sind noch schlimmer als Muggel! Und genauso wenig wert!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna hatte bereits aufgegeben ein sinnvolles Gespräch mit Johnny zu führen. Eine ganze Weile schon dachte sie darüber nach, was genau sie dazu bewogen hatte sich zu freuen als der dickliche kleine Junge zu ihr ins Abteil gekommen war. Sie empfand ihn schlichtweg nur noch als nervig. Sie hatte sogar mittlerweile ihre Höflichkeit des aktiven Zuhörens verloren. Plötzlich und ohne es vorhergesehen zu haben hatte sie nun einen Schokoriegel 2 mm von ihrer Nasenspitze entfernt. „WILLST DU DEN MAL PROBIEREN?" fragte Johnny langsam und deutlich jede Silbe betonend, offenbar hatte er sie zuvor schon einmal gefragt. Aus Reflex stieß das rothaarige Mädchen kräftig den Arm ihre Gegenübers zur Seite. Dabei fiel der Schokoriegel auf den Boden, was Johnny dazu veranlasste sich hinterher zu schmeißen und ihn wieder aufzuheben. „Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass du ihn nicht probieren willst, du musst ihn nicht auf den Boden schmeißen!" sagt er während er begann den Riegel genüsslich zu verspeisen.

Brianna schüttelt nur leicht angewidert den Kopf und stand auf. Sie entnahm ihrer kleinen Tasche ihre Schuluniform und legte sie an. Dann nahm sie ihr Hab und Gut, und verließ das Abteil, auf der Suche nach einem neuen. Auch wenn es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie ankamen, mit diesem Jungen mochte sie keine zwei Minuten mehr in einem gemeinsamen Abteil sitzen.

Sie schlenderte durch den Zug, ihre kleine Tasche um die Schulter gehängt und ihre Waldkäuzin samt Käfig in der Hand, schaute in dieses oder jenes Abteil, auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Ruhe.

Doch noch ehe sie ein Abteil gefunden hatte spürte sie wie der Zug langsam abbremste und in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Sie stolperte leicht nach vorne , konnte sich aber noch abfangen und verließ als eine der ersten den Zug.

Dragan sah aus dem Fenster wie die verschiedenen Landschaften an Ihnen vorbeizogen.

Eine ganze Weile schon hatte sich das Bild jedoch nicht geändert. Trostlose Weiden ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Die Kühe die hin und wieder auftauchten und bei der Schnelligkeit des Zuges nur als weiße oder schwarze Kleckse gesehen wurden schienen nicht einmal Besitzer zu haben. Jedenfalls kam der Zug nicht an einem Bauernhof vorbei.

Dragan hatte viel Zeit sich die Umgebung anzusehen denn das Gespräch das die Anderen begonnen hatten interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er beteiligte sich nur daran wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde, denn es wäre unhöflich indem Falle nicht zu antworten.

„Dragan, wir sind gleich da!" kam es von Michael, der die Zugfahrt ähnlich still war wie er selbst. Er nickte und stand auf. Nachdem er sich seinen Schulumhang umgelegt hatte bemerkte er noch das draußen die Weiden einem Wald gewichen waren.

Dragan trat auf den Gang auf welchem gerade das Chaos auszubrechen schien, da der Zug im Bahnhof hielt und alle die ersten sein wollten, welche den Zug verlassen. Darunter doch tatsächlich auch Virginia, Tanya Thomas und Gregor

°°Bei Merlins Barte, wo bin ich hier gelandet?°° dachte er noch als er schon mit der Masse mitgeschoben wurde.

Zehn Minuten später stand er auf dem Bahnsteig fest entschlossen sofort zu duschen sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu hat und das Zugabteil bei der Rückreise erst dann zu verlassen wenn der größte Teil der Schüler bereits ausgestiegen ist.

Er seufzte und bemühte sich sofort wieder seine eisige Miene aufzusetzen welche man von ihm gewohnt war.

Sein Blick folgte den Schülermassen welche in Richtung der Kutschen strömten welche wohl dazu gedacht waren die Schüler zur Schule zu bringen. Gezogen wurden die Kutschen von riesigen Pferdeskeletten mit ledernen Flügeln, Thestrale!

„Boah, Cool! Guck mal, Kutschen die ganz von alleine fahren!" hörte er einen Muggelgeborenen zum Andern sagen und entfernte sich etwas von den anderen Erstklässler.

Sowas wie °°Äerhg°° war indem Moment wohl sein einziger Gedanke, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen mit solch dummen und minderwertigen Muggeln auf eine Schule zu gehen.

Er wollte gerade der Masse folgen und ebenfalls zu den Kutschen herüber gehen, als er eine viel zu freundliche Stimme vernahm: „Erstklässler bitte zu mir herüber!"

Der Zug hielt an und es ertönte eine Stimme wie aus Lautsprechern "Conularis Oberschule für Hexen und Zauberer; Bahnhof Consens.

Verlassen sie bitte alle ordentlich und langsam den Zug. Denen die zum ersten Mal mit diesem Zug gefahren sind sei gesagt das sie ihr Gepäck bitte im Zug lassen, es wird für sie zur Schule transportiert."

Arthur und Dean die beiden Vertrauensschüler standen am Anfang und Ende des Bahnsteiges.

Während Dean eher missmutig dort wartete und darauf achtete, dass kein Erstklässler im Zug blieb, rief Arthur die Schüler zusammen:

„Erstklässler, alle zu mir, bitte!"

Nachdem fast alle Erstklässler dem nachgekommen waren, begann Arthur zu erklären:

„Die Kutschen bringen euch zur Schule! Ich werde darauf achten das jeder von euch einen Platz bekommt. Bitte bleibt zusammen und folgt mir."


End file.
